


Premier jour de travail

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Lithion [13]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Child Abuse, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Makalaurë apprend quel sera son destin peu de temps après sa guérison.





	Premier jour de travail

Makalaurë était guéri depuis quelques jours lorsque Nerdanel le fit venir dans son bureau. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil, vêtue d’une longue robe turquoise et d’un châle bleu sombre, et le fixait avec tant de dureté que le jeune elfe ne put s’empêcher de se sentir inquiet.  
\- « Ammë ? » Elle lui assena une violente gifle.  
\- « Désormais, Makalaurë, tu ne m’appelleras plus ainsi. Tu m’appelleras mère, pas autrement, et tu feras tout ce que je t’ordonnerai ! » Elle lui saisit le poignet et le traîna à sa suite dans les escaliers menant au grenier. Elle le poussa dans une petite mansarde.  
\- « Tu dormiras ici, avec les jumeaux, et tu feras toutes les corvées. »  
Et il commença à travailler dans l’heure qui suivit.


End file.
